Experimental Accident
by Neon Icy Wings Fracture
Summary: On Thanksgiving night Pleakley is forced to bring Jumba a tray of food, but once he delivers it he discovers Jumba working on something and once they try it, it goes wrong. Now they must go after what they brought into their world without involving their Ohana. (Set after Leroy and Stitch. Rated T for safety. Genre not really known, Slice of Life with Adventure elements)
1. Chapter 1: On a Stormy Night

Pleakley walked out of the house he had called home for the past few years with a tray of Thanksgiving dinner in his hands. Jumba had failed to show for Thanksgiving for the first time since the incident with Experiment six-two-seven and that frightened Pleakley as he pressed the button to lower the stairs to the ships interior.

He walked up the stairs glancing around, "Jumba? I-I brought your fave! Mashed potatos!" He stammered as he remarked how close this was to last time. He round the corner to Jumba's ship workshop and saw Jumba bent over his workbench, working on something as sparks jumped in intervals.

"Jumba!" Pleakley shouted as he slammed the dinner tray on a nearby table and ran up to Jumba, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jumba turned and lifted his visor, "I would say that I am being in mental rut and that my newest creation will remedy that problem."

Pleakley wrenched the small blow torch out of Jumba's hands and started to gesture with it, "What did the Galactic Federation say about creating more illegal genetic experiments?"

Jumba looked at his friend for a moment before bursting into laughter, slapping Pleakley on the back, "Oh, my one eyed friend you are being mistaken!" He gently pushed Pleakley towards his workbench and what lay upon it. It was a hologram model of the universe with a magnifying glass that was able to be repositioned.

"What is this?" Pleakley asked warily.

Jumba patted it with his hands, "This is only my greatest creation! That can't move around. It's purpose is to inspire me by myself!"

Pleakley blinked his singular large eye in confusion, "I don't follow. It's just a hologram, map thing of some galaxies."

Jumba rubbed his hands together as he fought the urge to giggle maniacally, "This is not just a hologram of galaxies! It is a view port to other dimensions! So that I may view myself in other dimensions, dimensions where I was a good evil genius! Or not a genius at all! With this I shall inspire myself by myself to create even greater inventions! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Losing the urge to his laughter he almost lost balance and stumbled a few steps away, still laughing.

Pleakley smiled at the little device, "You mean this thing can see into alternate realities? Fascinating!"

Jumba subdued his laughter and walked over to his friend, " Eh heh, want to give it a go?"

Pleakley's smile grew wider as he clasped his hands together, "Would I?" He moved the glass around before turning to Jumba, "Uh, how?"

Jumba rubbed his head, "Eh, you touch one of the little swirly galaxies and look into magnifying glass." Following Jumba's orders he chose a galaxy at random and touched it. Pleakley gazed into the glass and smiled as it started to glow, but Jumba started to frown,"I do not think it should be doing the glowing."

It continued to glow until the glow turned red with heat, causing Pleakley to wrench his hands off it with a scream, "What is happening?!"

Jumba grabbed Pleakley and started running out of his workshop, "It is overloading! It will explode! Luckily I am evil genius for a reason." Jumba lifted a small remote from his lab coat pocket and pressed a button. With the button pressed Jumba stopped running and ducked, Pleakley was about to scream as smoke and steam was pouring out of the ship, "Jum-" but right after he opened his mouth a large metal barricade rose from the ground right in front of them as a resounding boom shook the ground.

Jumba rose and peaked over the barricade and smiled, "Aha! All's well that ends swell as the Earthlings say." Right as he finished the dinner tray came flying out and hit him right in the face. With a tray on his face and a gasp from his lungs Jumba fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

Pleakley cautiously peered over the barricade in time to see the floor of Jumba's workshop fall from the ship. Pleakly sighed and smiled a smile that disappeared as something ran away from the wreckage and into the forest next to their home. Pleakly quickly grabbed Jumba and shook him , "Jumba! JUMBA!"

The four eyed scientist pushed Pleakley away with one large hand and removed the dinner tray from his face with the other, "What is big deal?"

Pleakley gasped in a large amount of air before responding, "Something ran away from the ship!"

Jumba jumped up, pressed the button again causing the barricade to lower and ran over to the wreckage that fell from the ship, ignoring the yells of Nani from inside the house about reckless work. He knelt down and dragged his hand across the remains of his transdimensional view port and retracted it quickly, "I fear my calculations were off."

Pleakley shuddered and hid behind Jumba, "How off?"

Jumba turned to Pleakley, "Well, I guess I could have put the wrong thing in the wrong place and created a transdimensional portal instead of a view port." Pleakley almost fainted on the spot before hearing Jumba's next words, "And considering we were trying to view an alternate me, it is entirely possible that we could have bought an unknown experiment from an alternate dimension."

Pleakley fainted just in time for the rest of his Ohana to exit the house. Stitch, Lilo and David just laughed at the sight of Jumba with food on his face standing in a wreck of a lab with Pleakley on the ground while Nani fumed and marched over to them. Jumba sighed as he passed his hands over his eyes, "Today is not good day for being evil genius."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt is On

Updated due to incomplete version being posted. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>Nani stormed up to Jumba, practically fuming from the ears, "What happened?" She said as calmly as she could.<p>

Jumba wiped the mashed potatos from his face and proceeded to rub the back of his head with the same hand, "Uh, well you see... I was in process of making transdimensional view port-"

Nani threw her hands in front of her, "English. Jumba."

Jumba nodded, wringing his shirt with his hands, "Uh, I was making a looking glass into different worlds beyond time and space and Pleakley activated it and it went boom."

Nani groaned covering her face in her hands, turned around and started walking towards the house "Fine, just clean it up, okay?"

Jumba chuckled, "Okey, Pleakley and I shall fix this up, like never happened, eh?"

Nani passed the laughing trio of Stitch, Lilo and David, muttering as she entered the house, "Whatever."

Jumba sighed as he felt he dodged a plasma blast. He looked up to see David walk into the house while Lilo and Stitch made their way over to him and the unconscious Pleakley. Lilo walked over to the wreckage and whistled, "So, mind telling us what really happened, Jumba?"

Jumba became flustered, waving his arms a little as he talked, "What is this, really happened? What I told bigger girl was truth."

Lilo and Stitch smiled in unison, "Well, we think that you were... you know, right Stitch?"

Stitch nodded vigorously, "Ih! We think that Jumba made more cousins!"

Jumba's four eyes widened and glanced towards the house, making sure Nani or David weren't in ear shot, "Well... Yes and no. I really was creating Transdimensional view port. I am being in very bad drought of ideas for things to make, so I thought I could gain inspiration from myself in other realities! You can see how well _that_ went." He said, kicking a bit of the transdimensional view port's remains. He was about to continue when he saw a bit of paper that he forgot was under the machine. The blue prints for it, "Perhaps I can see exactly where I went wrong." He bent down and picked up the surprisingly well preserved blueprints and saw something familiar about them. "Six-two-six, be good experiment and grab filling box inside workshop corner."

Stitch nodded and made his way inside the hole in the ships underbelly. He glanced around and hummed at the damage such a small box could do. He ran towards the only corner that wasn't blown to smithereens, took the box and threw it down the open hole, right on top of Jumba's head, "Eh! Sorry!"

Jumba grumbled and rubbed his head, checking for injuries before opening up the box and rifling through the papers inside. Lilo peeked at the papers and scratched her head, "Jumba? What are these?"

Jumba barely heard her and glanced over to her, "What? Oh! These are old experiment blue prints. I always prefer digital blue prints but ti doesn't hurt to be prepared for Galactic Federation to come knocking. They don't think any evil plans can be held in such two dimensional spaces."

Lilo titled her head her mouth hanging open a tad, "So, what has this got to do with the dimensional toaster?"

Jumba stopped his rifling and his shoulders slumped, "Because I believe I may have made big mistake. I have been working on this view port for weeks and last night thought I could finish it. But I didn't have time and me thinks I was even more tired than I thought at time. Because when I came out to finish it today, I saw some things were off from blueprint compared to actual device and thought it was merely stroke of genius and added it to the blueprint, but now I think I may have been so tired I sleep walked parts of an old experiment in there."

Lilo looked over the little boxes lid and picked one of the blueprints up, "So, like a bit of Sparky or Rueben programming in there?"

Jumba tugged at the collar of his hawaiian shirt,"Eh hehe heh. Not really. I don't have Blueprints for experiments I have already created, couldn't have Federation spies finding weakness too easy should experiments be unleashed. These," He said, lifting the blueprint form Lilo's hand, "Are experiments I never got around to making. And I think I have found the blueprint that I used while making my view port! Experiment six-three-zero!"

Stitch ran up Jumba's back and looked at the blueprint closely, "Hmm, cousin."

Jumba shrugged Stitch off his shoulder, "Yes, Six-Two-Six, cousin. I am thinking my previous theory might be wrong."

Pleakley lifted his head from the ground and said at the same time as Lilo and Stitch, "What theory?"

Jumba pulled a piece of ragged metal and placed the blue print on it, "My theory that we brought an experiment from another dimension. I think I might have just activated an experiment through unorthodox means. And if that's true we have less to fear from Six-Three-Zero."

Lilo looked at the blueprint from an upside down view, "What is it meant to do?"

Jumba straightened out his shirt and coughed into his hand before starting, "Experiment Six-Three-Zero is programmed to be sneaky and cute. It is meant to play all helpless outside a powerful persons home and be adopted of sorts. Then once inside it either destroys important items, steals classified data or... eliminates certain targets."

His audience of three gasped and covered their mouths, leaving Pleakley to ask the question, "Y-y-y-ou mean... k-"

Jumba waved his arms frantically, "No! Let me explain her abilities then you'll understand. I based her design heavily on Six-Two-Six, Six-Two-Four and One-Four-Nine. She can lift over one hundred times her size, couldn't have her tearing entire cities down and being revealed could I? She can think just as fast as Six-Two-Six and can even retract multiple arms, only difference here is that she has an arm from her back to take items stealthily without notice of others. Only other thing of physical note is her retractable antennae. She has two long antennae that can give electrical shocks when rubbed together, not that powerful, just enough to blow a circuit breaker and cause a controlled blackout. And she can cause a near permanent coma when pricks some one with her right antenna, for she has retractable thorns hidden in the tips of each antenna. The left houses a power weakening drug that, let's just say that if Six-Two-Seven got hit by the stuff Pleakley might have had a chance. She can also cause small illusions in controlled areas. And if I am remembering correctly she might be able to cause hallucinations in single people, though I can't remember if that is true."

Lilo smiled widely and grabbed Stitch, "We have to find it's one true place!"

Jumba grabbed them both and held them there, "Not so fast little girl. Bigger girl is already mad and we can't have her finding out about this just yet. You and Six-Two-Six must stay here while Pleakley and I search for Six-Three-Zero. If it even is Six-Three-Zero and if it is exactly as I designed it to be. We cannot be sure. And besides, bigger girl is angry and will be even more angry if she finds that you two ran off in searches of another experiment, eh? You leave this to evil genius and one eyed friend."

Lilo and Stitch sighed and started walking towards the house. While the were walking Lilo said over her shoulder, "When you find it make sure to bring it back so we can find its one true place, okay?"

Jumba nodded, chuckling, "We will little girl! Heh heh." He turned and made his way over to the ramp of his ship as Pleakley crawled over to the blueprint, "Come along Pleakley, we have work to do!"

Pleakley looked up from the blueprint, his eye looking tired, "What, exactly, do we have to do?"

Jumba chuckled menacingly, "We go experiment hunting like old times! Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as he stumbled into the ship,Pleakley following slowly as he sighed.

Somewhere else on the island, near a waterfall

A robotic voice sounded through the ship, disturbing the orange figure of its nap. The orange figure sat up straight in its chair, yawning, "Eh, wha? I thought that thing was broken or something. Hey Gantu! Your computer buddy is interrupting my naps again!"

A door slid into the ceiling and the large figure of Gantu walked through its frame, "What? That's impossible! All six hundred and twenty eight experiments have been accounted for."

Reuben stretched and turned his chair around to face Gantu, "Weren't there only six hundred and twenty six?"

Gantu started counting on his fingers before nodding, "Yes, but you're forgetting both Six-Two-Seven and Leroy and his clones. This one must be a new experiment. Now what did it say?"

Reuben shrugged, turning his chair back around to face the ships console, "I don't know, it is recorded, though, for your listening pleasure."

Gantu walked over to the round device and pressed the large button at the bottom, causing it to open up and reveal a purple and pink experiment that was barely shorter than Stitch with long antennae and large eyes. Gantu stared at the new experiment's hologram as the computer recited the information in usual fashion, "Warning, Experiment Six-Three-Zero has been activated. Primary Function: Subterfuge, Thievery, Target elimination and attention diverting tactics."

Gantu growled as he fastened his holster belt to his waist and made his way to the ships elevator. Reuben looked up from his slouched position in the chair, "And where are you going, my dear captain? Off to relive the days of working for the gerbil?"

Gantu turned around in the elevator, his arms crossed, "I'll have you know that I'm still captain of the Galactic Federation even if I am on vacation and it is my duty to detain this experiment! Then I'll lecture Jumba about creating more freaks." His hand hovered over the elevators button before adding, "No offense."

Reuben slouched deeper into the chair waving his hand, "None taken Gantu."

Gantu nodded and pressed the button, beginning his descent. After reaching the hanger he walked down the ramp grabbing one of his old capsules used to capture experiments. As he walked in the forest near his ship he smirked, "Just like old times."


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter of the 630th Kind

Jumba rifled through a closet near the back of the ship, grabbing capture capsules and net guns, "Alright, you got plan?"

Pleakley nodded fervently, "I distract the experiment while you come up from behind. Once you get into position we both fire our nets and put it into a container."

Jumba chuckled as he strapped two capsules to his back, "Let us hope that we can get drop on one who normally drops, eh?" He walked down the stairs and made his way toward the forest, now covered in a dense fog, "Oh! What is big idea nature? Are you telling me something with all the mess ups tonight?" Pleakley quickly followed Jumba, having changed into his adventuring outfit and wig. A large camping back pack on his back and a net gun in his hands. Jumba turned to see this sight and scratched his head, "What is in there Pleakley?"

Pleakley grinned broadly, "Only the most essential exploration tools! Sun block, my earthquake survival kit and those chewy little rainbow worm things they sell in the market!"

Jumba blinked a few times before shrugging and making his way into the fog, Pleakley not too far behind. He looked over his shoulder, "Anything evil genius worthy or is it full of girl scout camping supplies?"

Pleakley crossed his arms, net gun sticking out awkwardly, "Of course not! Evil genius worthy things got us into this mess in the first place after all! The only things I have are extremely helpful."

Jumba chuckled as he swatted a large leaf out of the way, "Heh, as if you eating experiment pod one time was 'extremely helpful."

Pleakley was about to respond when the large leaf came flying back and hit him straight on the eye. "Aaaahhh!" He screamed hard and charged forward, grasping at his eye while Jumba looked on at the sight, unamused.

"Eh, Pleakley, we do not have time for the monkey businesses." He grabbed pleakley by the backpack and dragged him, "You better be hoping that you did not scare off Six-Three-Zero. Is hard enough finding it without it knowing which side of island to run away from."

They continued to walk on for awhile until they heard a rustling in the bushes. Jumba put a finger to his lips as he inched forward until he could peer through the bush. He gasped and clasped a hand over his heart, "Oh! She is even more beautiful than I had imagined."

Pleakley tiptoed over to see what he was on about. He stuck his head through the bush and saw a small experiment, barely bigger than Bonnie from its looks. It was mainly bright pink with some dark purple mixed in around its chest, arms and legs. It was walking, glancing around nervously, wringing its long antennas together to comfort itself. Pleakley cupped one of Jumba's ears and whispered, "Okay, now what? Do we go with the plan now or do we wait?"

Jumba was about to answer when a large thumping was heard, growing closer, "Get down!" He shoved Pleakley to the ground as the continued to gaze through the bush.

As the thumping grew closer Six-Three-Zero huddled next to a tree to hide and not too long after, the large figure of Gantu walked around the tree Six-Three-Zero was hiding behind, glancing at a small GPS in his hand, "Er, was I supposed to take a right or a left at the haunted house? Or was I suppose to walk around it?" He growled and threw the GPS to the ground, "Oh, what's it matter? The little girl and the trog most likely already found this experiment as always. I might as well get out of this fog." He turned around and almost tripped in surprise as he saw Six-Three-Zero. He steadied himself and chuckled, "Well, well, well, it appears to be my lucky day. Now if you'll just be a good little abomination," He took his large capture capsule, opened it and set it on the ground, he also unbuckled his holster and grabbed his blaster, "You'll get inside and make no fuss."

Experiment Six-Three-Zero approached the capsule cautiously, still wringing its antennas together, "Yes, that's right." But before it got in it grabbed the capsule, threw it at Gantu's head, somehow squishing it inside and ran, "You little pink trog!" Gantu screamed, firing his blaster wildly before falling over and groaning, "oooh, blistznak."

Jumba couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out laughing and from the bush making his way over to Gantu, "Ha ha ha ah, eh heh, I guess once a big dummy to experiments, always a big dummy to experiments! Ha ha ha ha!"

Gantu turned his trapped head to face Jumba, a scowl on his face, "Yes, yes, laugh it up Jumba! And while you do your little freak can be destroying your lovely little island!"

Jumba patted the glass between him and Gantu's face and proceeded to start pulling at it, trying to get it off, "Oh please, experiment Six-Three-Zero won't cause outright havoc. Is not in programming," He stopped pulling, putting a finger to his chin, "At least it shouldn't be."

Gantu growled as he simply smashed the capsule on his head with a tiny, sharp hammer he had brought, just for emergencies like that, "What do you mean it shouldn't be? You made the stupid thing!"

Jumba shrugged as he made his way in the direction Six-Three-Zero ran, "Not intentionally. Come, I explain as we go."

As they walked, Jumba explained the situation with the viewport and how he didn't know whether experiment Six-Three-Zero would be as he expected, "So, what you're saying is this thing could be worse than Six-Two-Seven, or as harmless as a butterfly? Just great."

Jumba nodded, "Sometimes evil genius brain is too diabolical for own good. Well, are you going to call the Galactic Federation and have me arrested? Again?"

Gantu shrugged as he fiddled with his blaster, having it ready in case they ran into the experiment, "I don't see why I should. You've already created six hundred and twenty eight, I don't see why one more would be the tipping point. It might even be useful to the Galactic Federation once Lilo has a go at it for all we know."

Pleakley scratched his head, "I still don't see any plan here. All we're doing is tracking this thing across the island! What do we do once we actually find the thing?"

Before Jumba could speak Gantu spoke, "That reminds me. What were you two doing in those bushes as Six-Three-Zero ran off?"

Jumba chuckled nervously as he increased his walking speed slightly.

Meanwhile, back at Lilo's house...

Lilo paced in her room, unable to sleep, "Stitch, should we really let Jumba and Pleakley handle this on their own? I mean it's been almost a year since we last went experiment hunting and we're leaving it to them?"

Stitch too couldn't sleep, rolling from his stomach to his back and back again, "Stitch say we go help Jumba and Pleakley."

Lilo smiled and walked towards the window, "I knew you'd see it my way." Lilo changed from her pajamas into her normal clothes, "Now come on!" She opened the window and threw out a rope ladder they had hidden in their room for just this kind of emergency. They climbed down carefully, not wanting to wake Nani. As they hit the ground they ran towards the forest in search of Stitch's new cousin.


End file.
